


Part 8, Chapter 1 “6:1″

by A Ghoulish Concubine (VenusBrutalis)



Series: Ghouls Gone Wild [18]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusBrutalis/pseuds/A%20Ghoulish%20Concubine
Summary: When Sister Connie Lingus wrote Ghouls Gone Wild, an “erotic epos” that came to her through visions and dreams, it appears she wasn’t aware of how exactly Papa Emeritus and his Nameless Ghouls would enter our mortal world. Hence these stories are about the characters, and not what we perceive them to be, i.e. a band.Her visions were seen through the eyes of several willing women; for every Ghoul, a different one.So please enjoy, if you can, the tales of Papa Emeritus and the Nameless Ghouls, delivering diabolical sermons, and lots and lots of cock.And tongue. Of course.





	Part 8, Chapter 1 “6:1″

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2013, about one of my favourite (Water) ghouls. The thrusting one. The ...salty one. 
> 
> I have seen them live with three of the five bassists, and I once observed Salty Water being so sweaty that it dripped out of his mask. It was delicious. He was delicious.

We had all been observing him closely, studying the visible features of the ghoul. No words were spoken, we only admired him from a distance; curious, observing, lusting. He seemed eager to play, but reluctant to admit it. Every gesture suggesting an invitation was received with great pleasure, yet we’d never approach him until a clear consent was given. As the spring became inverted, and the leaves shivered in the wind, an approval was given; he was ours.

A ghoul lead us to a chamber, as the sun was about to set. He stood before us, almost unwilling to meet our eyes. Then again, we were six, he was one. I approached him, and kneeled before him. “Will you allow it?” I asked, to hear his voice utter the final confirmation. “Yes”, his voice was quiet, but coated with arousal. I smiled. The others around me fell to their knees as well, and began to crawl against the ghoul. We were all at his feet now, ready to explore and enjoy this fascinating ghoul. We began to undress ourselves, until we were left as naked and free as the day we entered this wretched world. I got up on my feet, and slowly began to unbutton the ghoul’s robe. His member was erect against his gut, and the head was glistening with the sacred, salty secret. I licked my lips.

I nodded to the others, and we led him to the bed. His robe was quickly removed, and with a gentle push, he was on his back. A girl placed herself by each hand, and each foot, holding him down in an X, making sure that two of us could tease, and taste, his cock without the ghoul being able to get away from our longing mouths. I began to kiss the head of his throbbing member, carefully licking away the juices. The girl beside me kissed his inner thighs, gently nibbling on the ample flesh. The others began to use their mouths as well, tracing the veins on his stunning hands with their tongues, sucking on his skilled fingers. The girls by his feet followed suit, licking the soles of his feet, and adorning them with wet kisses. The ghoul began to squirm, and quiet moans came from his concealed lips.

I took all that I could of his cock in my mouth, slowly, and calculated. I felt the other girl closing in on me, her tongue gliding across the soft pouch beneath the shaft. Six soaked mouths were now working on this fortunate ghoul; fingers, toes, balls, and cock, covered in our spit and warm lips. I swirled my tongue around the shaft, sucking harder and harder, pulling his cock slowly out from between my lips, only to have them embrace it again and again. He was nearing his climax, so we stopped. We all observed him as his chest was heaving, allowing him to come to his senses. Alas, our mouths were not satisfied, and the ghoul soon found himself being kissed and licked all over, before we turned him over on his stomach, to ensure that nothing was left untouched.

From shoulder blades to the soles of his feet, we kissed, we licked, we bit; the buttocks would without any doubt be covered in marks of various colors, as that became our most desired area. We rested our heads on the ghoul, and watched as a girl skillfully spread the cheeks, and spitting gently before her tongue swirled against the tightness. The sounds that came from the muffled ghoul amused us, as did his attempts to move, but that only made the girl more intent to push the ghoul to the brink of his sanity. We turned the ghoul over on his back again; as we were aching too, as the dull, pulsating feeling between our legs grew stronger and stronger. We pulled on his mask, to reveal the mouth, but nothing more. He was smiling. We all wanted to kiss him, before the final stage of his initiation. I straddled him, and rubbed my clit against the tip of his cock, back and forth, until its head was covered in me. Two of the girls got on top of each hand, after curving his fingers, and by the expression on their faces, I could tell that the ghoul knew what he had to do.

The other girl sat down on his face, her back against me, and the two remaining girls crawled down to his feet again. I raised my body slightly, and felt his cock against my wetness. I arched my back, feeling the cock entering me slowly, the sweet sting of pure pleasure spreading throughout my body. We all moved now, our moves were unison, and merciless, our ecstasy became the goal, the ghoul was a mere vessel. Our moans became a litany, a prayer to the darkest of gods, and the familiar scent of carnal desire filled the chamber. The girl in front of me, on his masked face, became the first to reach the divine climax. She climbed off him, and I bent down, licking his lips clean, riding him harder and faster, and never taking my eyes off his. The others came too, their screams of pleasure had the underlying tone of melancholia; it was over.

I was the only one left, and I sat back up, only to be embraced by two of the girls, who kissed my neck, and began to massage my clit, pressing me further down on his cock, all to ensure that my orgasm would become a furious, primordial release; ancient in its lack of purpose other than undisputed indulgence, a gift bestowed upon women, and women alone. The ghoul lifted his lower body, penetrating me deeper and deeper, and our eyes became dark and wide upon the arrival of the orgasmic euphoria, ravishing through our flesh and soul, leaving us a shivering, sweaty mess. The ghoul was free to leave, yet he stayed. And that night, we all had him, again and again…and again.


End file.
